With the rapid development of the smart terminal technology, various applications provided for a smart terminal are more and more abundant. It follows then that increased number of application icons are necessarily presented in user interface (hereinafter referred to as UI) of the smart terminal. Taking a smart phone using Android system as an example, this system may provide a user with a number of installed applications. In UI of the system, application icons corresponding to the applications are displayed in a form of page-by-page. When the user is searching for an application icon, he/she has to browse page by page. The operations of this kind of search manner would be complicated and lack of efficiency.